SecrectsRevealed
by Belldandy-hime
Summary: This takes place after all the the cards have been turned into Sakura Cards, but Syaoran has not left and mysterious things have been happening in Tomoeda!!As Well as a new Card Captor!


Disclaimer: I do not own CCS don't bug me about it. I only own characters I made up. There might be a twist where people from other anime come in later. I haven't really thought about it.  
  
Summary: This takes place after all the cards have been turned into Sakura cards but Syaoran has not left and Sakura is age 13 and she is in seventh grade along with Syaoran, Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, Eriol, and Yamazaki.  
  
Belldandy-hime: Kero where are you?! You wont be able to say what you wanted to say!!!  
  
Kero: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm coming; I was just having some doughnuts with SSJ Nika.  
  
Belldandy-hime: If you don't hurry up, I just start the story!!! (By the way I have no idea what he is planning to say.)  
  
Kero: All right I'm here.  
  
Belldandy-hime: Thank you.  
  
Kero: What I wanted to say is that, ~I LOVE PUDDING~!!!!  
  
Belldandy-hime: Is that all you wanted to say?  
  
Kero: Yep.  
  
Belldandy-hime: Let's start the story then!!  
  
~~~YAY~~~YAY~~~YAY~~~YAY~~~ (Cheering from the background)  
  
Secrets Revealed  
  
Sakura was walking to school with Tomoyo and said, "Mr. Terada said there was going to be a new student joining our class, I wonder what they will be like."  
  
"It's really surprising that he told the day before the student arrives, he usually waits to tell us right before the student comes into the classroom" Tomoyo replied.  
  
"But he didn't tell us if he or she was a exchange student." Whined Sakura.  
  
"Well we have had bad luck with exchange students, the last few that have arrived have had something to do with the Clow cards." Tomoyo said thinking about the exchange students they've had in the last few years.  
  
"Don't remind me.' Sakura said back.  
  
When they got to school Syaoran was standing outside looking around.  
  
"Look there's Syaoran. I hope he is all right he looks worried and tense." Said Tomoyo when they saw Syaoran.  
  
"Ohayo Syaoran." Sakura said when they got up to him, he didn't reply, :"Syaoran are you okay?"  
  
"Hn?" He looked dazed but felt a high sense of power surrounding the school. It was new.  
  
"Syaoran are you okay? Did you sense some type of new power?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
"Yes I do it's very strong," He continued, "It's also very close. Sorry I was ignoring you"  
  
"It's all right" They both replied to him. Also Sakura was smiling at him brightly.  
  
"......." (Syaoran started turning scarlet, but Sakura wasn't noticing. "We better get inside before we are late."  
  
**RING**RINGGGGG**  
  
"Good morning class. I hope you are ready for the new student," Mr. Terada continued "Please come in. I'd like you to meet Minako Shiawase. She is an exchange student from America. Please take a seat next to.. Li Syaoran. Li please raise you hand.  
  
Syaoran raised his hand and she walked down the aisle and sat next to him. Syaoran then found a strange magical presence about her. *I wonder he thought.. *  
  
At the end of the day Tomoyo said to Minako. "Hi, Minako. I'm Tomoyo Daidouji and this is Sakura Kinomoto and Li Syaoran. Would you like to hang out with us? We could show you around Tomoeda today."  
  
"Thanks, I think it will be fun. Oh! By the way, you can just call me Mina."  
  
"Okay Mina, lets go." Sakura said.  
  
Then the four of them walked around town showing Mina the different places in Tomoeda. They ran into Sakura's brother Touya, also Yuki. They introduced Mina to them. They also saw Eriol Hiiragizawa and told her he was also an exchange student but from England, he had come when seventh grade started but he had also been there for a good part of their fifth grade class.  
  
After a while Tomoyo and Sakura excused themselves to go to the restroom. Leaving Syaoran and Mina alone.  
  
"Mina I have a question for you," Syaoran continued, "Do you know if you have special and magical powers?"  
  
Yes I do and I am one of the two Clow card owners, I have collected all the cards and I am looking for the other card captor. If you tell any of this to Sakura or Tomoyo I will erase it from your memory, Syaoran." She replied. Syaoran felt spooked about the way she reacted and thought there was two sides to her.  
  
When Sakura and Tomoyo came back, Mina asked Sakura, "Why dose you brother, Touya call Syaoran, Chinese gaki?"  
  
"Well it's because they don't get along and Touya hates Syaoran." Replied Sakura. Sakura then turned to Syaoran and said, "I'm really sorry about Touya calling you Chinese gaki, it's just that when you guy started fighting he decided right off the back that he didn't like you." Then she gave him a glowing smile. He started turning red and Tomoyo started thinking, *Where's my camcorder when I need it? *  
  
When they showed Mina most of the popular places in Tomoeda they decided it was time to go home. When they said their goodbyes, Syaoran asked Sakura if he could walk her home. She said yes but he couldn't stay long or Touya would beat him up. Then Tomoyo thought *I really wish I brought my camcorder*  
  
As Mina left them she frowned having a weird feeling, *something's not right I'd better follow them*  
  
"Sakura I have something I need to tell you.."Syaoran said," I, I, I, love you Sakura."  
  
Sakura looked happily at Syaoran and said," I love you too Syaoran." Syaoran smiled back at her. Then she gave him a big hug and kissed him. For the first time he was happy! Really happy! He kept on kissing her with his eyes closed hopeful and happy with love.  
  
Then everything went black, he couldn't move and he could feel pain through his whole body.  
  
"Syaoran! Syaoran!! Are you okay! What's wrong?!" Sakura yelled, but Syaoran could barley hear her. The pain seeped through his whole body and was torturing him.  
  
As soon as it started it stopped. He started to fall to the ground and Sakura tried to keep him from falling but it didn't help. She helped him up but it was very hard to stand and he was out of breath. Finally he was able to look at her and he saw a worried expression on her face. He said weakly," I'm sorry about that I don't know what happened."  
  
"Its okay I'm just glad you are alright." She said smiling.  
  
Just at that moment Touya turned the corner onto the street that Sakura and Syaoran were on saw the scene and started yelling at them while running over to them, "Get away form the gaki!!!!"  
  
"Uh-oh" Sakura said.  
  
"It will be alright." Syaoran comforted her. And it wouldn't help if they tried to fight, Syaoran was still too weak and he was leaning on her for support. She wasn't sure what was going to happen next.  
  
When Touya arrived in front of them he yelled the same thing again, "Get away form the Gaki.NOW!!!!" But it was even louder than before.  
  
Syaoran was struggling to stand up straight and face Touya, but he never got that far he just kept falling down. Sakura just kept helping him up. Finally he stopped trying to stand up straight and just looked up at Touya.  
  
"I'm going to smash you to pieces Gaki!!!!!"  
  
"No you are not Touya! I'm just helping him get home."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'll explain later."  
  
"Alright, go!" He still eyed them suspiciously, "Before I change my mind!!" And with that the discussion ended.  
  
Sakura then helped him up to a walking position easy for both of them. Then she carefully walked him home.  
  
"Thanks Sakura, you saved me back there."  
  
"Why do you say that Syaoran??"  
  
"Because I don't have all my strength and I wouldn't have been able to defend myself against him."  
  
"That's alright. I think he noticed something was wrong and he decided not to fight you."  
  
"Then he was just bluffing?"  
  
"Yes." Sakura said and gave him another bright smile, which he just blushed at.  
  
A little while later they had gotten close to Syaoran's apartment. They had been talking the whole time. *I think I am falling in love with her even more* He thought. After they had succeeded in capturing all the Clow Cards and changing them into Sakura cards they had become really close and she had found out that he wasn't ever, not even once mad at her for becoming the master of the cards. He remembered the time she asked him about that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~  
  
(This had happened a few weeks before the part you were just reading...)  
  
"Syaoran aren't you mad at me for becoming the master of the Clow Cards???" Sakura asked him as the thought had just occurred in her mind.  
  
"Huh? I was never mad at you when you captured the cards it was just that I was ordered by my elders to bring the cards back to them and after I met you, I decided I didn't want to bring them back the cards. But they were still trying to get me to bring them back. And the worse thing they did was send Meilin here so she would try and get me to continue to get the cards away from you."  
  
"But then why did you still act the way you did??" She asked him.  
  
"I think it was that I was afraid that they would send Meilin here again."  
  
"Well you know she's really not that awful. If you only tried to get to know her."  
  
He laughed a bit. "Yeah she's not annoying, but only if you don't have her clinging to you every chance she gets and not letting go."he then let out a sigh..  
  
Sakura then started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Well you!" Sakura said.  
  
"Nani?" Syaoran said very clueless as to what she meant by him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Back to normal date and time (Right where we left off before the flashback^_^))  
  
"Syaoran are you aright? Syaoran?" Sakura was talking to him and she was giving him a funny look as if he did something.  
  
"Nani?" Syaoran then thought about what she said and realized what she meant. ".Oh! Gomen, I was just staring off into space about past events, nothing special.."  
  
T.B.C.  
  
Belldandy-hime: Well, that is the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it because I really had fun playing around with the whole story; I changed a lot of the story from what I started with in a notebook. Thanks for reading. Please review!!! And flames are okay!!!^_^  
  
Next chapter: What will happen on the rest of the way to Syaoran's house? Read the next chapter to find out!!!  
  
Next chapter will be here soon I promise!!! ^_^ 


End file.
